Red Tears
by Grey Cho
Summary: Sekalipun kau kehilangan segalanya, aku akan tetap ada di sisimu. Mendongak dan tersenyumlah!


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

( _I don't take any profit by publishing this fict_ )

Akashi/Yume (OC)

(Ff spesial untuk Yume Guran!)

Warning: OoC dan Menggunakan OC untuk dijadikan MC

 **Red Tears**

Kiseki no Sedai. Mereka adalah kumpulan remaja yang memiliki bakat khusus dalam basket. Tak hanya lihai, mereka memiliki teknik khusus tersendiri. Bagiku, mereka seperti halaman sebelah, benda berharga yang diletakkan di dalam etalase kaca. Duniaku dan dunia mereka berbeda. Aku tidak mengerti basket dan hanya mendengar rumor mereka dari temanku. Bagi laki-laki, Kiseki no Sedai adalah panutan dalam hal olahraga. Kemampuan mereka menjadi patokan dan motivator setiap atlet, bahkan di luar atlet basket. Bagi perempuan, mereka seperti jajaran laki-laki idaman, standar suami yang diinginkan setiap orang.

Aku tidak bisa membawa diriku untuk menyukai mereka. Bukan karena parameterku terhadap seorang laki-laki yang tinggi, hanya saja, aku hanyalah gadis biasa. Aku gemar menghabiskan waktu bersama temanku untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan bukan di lapangan basket sembari menonton kumpulan laki-laki memperebutkan satu bola.

Namun, kali ini, aku menyerah dan terima saja dibawa sahabatku duduk di tribun. Aku menopang dagu dan menguap sesekali. Mereka yang dijuluki Kiseki no Sedai akan tampil melawan tim basket luar. Pemain mulai memasuki lapangan dan meletakkan tas ransel di kursi masing-masing. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dan memasukkan _headset_ ke telinga. Aku merasa enggan melihat pertandingan tersebut dan memilih memutar _video_.

Sahabatku tidak berhenti berkicau. Dia seolah seperti melayang, bicara berapi-api sampai aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

* * *

Kiseki no Sedai. Persahabatan mereka mungkin terjalin erat di bawah payung ikatan yang kuat. Namun, dunia tidaklah seindah itu. Terlebih jika mereka terjun ke dalam dunia penuh kompetisi, kelemahan menjadi ancaman dan akan menjadi senjata bagi lawan. Meski tidak pernah secara sengaja mencari informasi tentang mereka, telinga ini selalu saja menerima berita baru. Hari ini, pemikiranku menjadi realita. Menjadi saksi, apakah keindahan dunia bagi Kiseki no Sedai dapat bertahan lama atau tidak.

"Akashi Seijuro, pentolan SMA Rakuzan, mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kedua kakinya harus diamputasi". Berita itu menyebar ke seisi sekolahku, membuatku mau tak mau mengetahuinya. Kali ini, aku sengaja menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke minimarket. Kuserahkan satu eksemplar koran ke kasir. Saat itu, aku membaca berita demi berita yang menyajikan topik mengenai pemuda bernama Akashi itu.

Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa memikirkan pemuda yang bahkan tidak mengenalku lebih lama. Aku memiliki kehidupanku sendiri. Aku turut berempati atas tragedi yang menimpanya. Namun, dia adalah dia dan aku adalah aku. Sejak awal, kami tidak saling mengenal dan perkenalan ini pun hanya sepihak.

"Yume, kita akan pindah ke Belgia. Ayahmu dipindahtugaskan ke sana."

Pikiranku terfokus pada kepindahanku. Aku harus memilih sekolah baru, mempersiapkan kosa kata yang akan seringkali kulontarkan di sana, dan barang-barang yang kuperlukan. Sosok Akashi Seijuro yang hanya satu kali kulihat melalui koran terkikis dari benakku.

* * *

Satu bulan beradaptasi rasanya cukup untukku. Aku mulai bisa berjalan-jalan tanpa perlu didampingi orang tuaku. Aku tinggal di Brugge, sebuah kota yang sangat indah. Kota yang jika musim semi tiba akan tampak seperti bagian dari negeri dongeng, memantaskan diri sebagai salah satu kota terindah di dunia.

Aku mendongakkan kepala sedikit. Udara di sini sama segarnya dengan udara di Jepang. Kendaraan pun jarang berlalu-lalang, memberikan ruang bagi pejalan kaki sepertiku. Sandal yang kukenakkan bersentuhan dengan jalanan. Menikmati hari libur, aku memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Aku tak keberatan dengan sinar matahari di sini, terasa menyejukkan ketimbang panas menyengat. Sinar mentari yang hangat kurasakan menekan kulitku. Rok berwarna putih dengan aksen renda yang kukenakkan sesekali ikut berbaur dengan arah angin, membuatku harus menekan rokku. Jemariku bertengger di belakang telingga, menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke sana. Bibirku tidak bisa tidak melengkungkan senyuman saat melihat kanal yang terhampar di sisi kiriku. Airnya jernih, dihiasi pula dengan kelopak bunga yang terjatuh dan mengambang di permukaan air.

Wajahku kembali menghadap ke depan. Langkahku lalu terhenti. Seorang pemuda duduk di atas kursi roda. Meski matanya memandang kanal di depan sana, iris merah itu tidak memantulkan bayangan kanal, seolah pikiran sang pemuda melanglang buana ke tempat yang jauh. Rambut _spike_ merah yang berdansa dengan angin, tubuh yang kurus, dan lensa mata yang mengingatkanku pada kelopak _rose damacena mill_. Mataku refleks mengarah pada kedua kaki sang pemuda. Dia menutupinya dengan jaket. Namun, terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda di depanku tidak memiliki kaki.

Lembaran koran yang kubaca kembali mengisi benak ini, mengingatkanku siapa pemuda di depan sana. Apakah ini kebetulan? Sosok Akashi Seijuro terpaut beberapa langkah saja dariku. Jauh-jauh datang kemari dan berpikir akan sulit sekali menemukan orang Jepang, aku justru bertemu dengan sosok terakhir yang kurekan dalam ingatanku.

Aku tidak perlu bertanya padanya perihal alasan kenapa dia datang ke sini, pergi ke negara yang amat jauh dari Jepang. Akashi kalah dalam kompetisi. Sehebat apa pun dia, orang lain akan berpikir dua kali untuk memakainya sebagai pemain. Dia seorang _difable_. Ada perlakuan khusus yang diterimanya. Terlebih bagi olahraga yang mengandalkan kaki seperti basket, mungkin Akashi telah dibuang dari dunia itu. Dunia gemerlap yang dia peroleh sebagai salah satu Kiseki no Sedai. Dunia yang kini padam hanya karena sebuah insiden.

Dunia ini tidak seindah dan semudah itu untuk dijalani. Iya 'kan, Akashi?

Kaki kembali mengayuh, meminimalisasikan jarak antara aku dan sang pemuda. Menyadari kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya, Akashi menoleh padaku. Saat itu, dalam lubuk hatiku, aku ingin mengusir awan kelabu di wajahnya. Maka dengan konyolnya, aku berpura-pura jatuh di depan pemuda beriris merah. Dia terkejut. Aku menopang tanganku di sisi kursi rodanya sembari berkata "tak apa-apa".

Mulutku terjahit rapat untuk kejujuran. Aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dan menyapa dia dalam bahasa Belgia. Ketika kami mengantongi nama masing-masing, barulah aku berbicara dengannya dalam bahasa Jepang. Kami hanya berbagi informasi sekolah dan sudah berapa lama tinggal di sini. Akashi kini bersekolah di SMA yang diperuntukkan bagi pelajar berkebutuhan khusus. Dia datang kemari satu bulan yang lalu, yang berarti kami berdua meninggalkan Jepang pada waktu bersamaan. Masihkah ini kebetulan? Aku mempertanyakan.

Mencari tempat mengobrol yang lebih nyaman, aku dan Akashi berniat pergi ke sebuah kafe. Perpustakaan bisa dikunjungi lain kali dan rasanya tidak mungkin aku menjadikan tempat antiberisik terrsebut sebagai tempat berbincang. Tubuhku sigap berada di belakang kursi roda Akashi dan mendorongnya perlahan. Bunyi roda yang sesekali terantuk terjal adalah suara yang kudengar memasuki rongga telinga.

Dua bungkus _frites_ dan dua cangkir kopi menemani perbincangan kami selama berada di dalam kafe. Akashi tidak berbicara, hanya menanggapi omonganku sekadarnya. Aku maklum. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, dia terlihat seperti pemuda yang bicara hanya pada intinya saja. Percakapan kami lebih didominasi oleh ceritaku, tentang betapa aku terkesan dengan arsitektur kota Brugge atau sulitnya berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman sekelasku pada masa-masa awal berada di sini. Akashi mengangguk, menelengkan kepala, dan tertawa kecil. Berasal dari kota yang sama membuat kami merasa dekat.

Yang kutahu, Akashi tidak memberitahukan identitasnya sebagai pemain basket yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Tidak ada topik olahraga, terlebih basket, yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Dia sengaja menghindar dari topik tersebut. Tentu saja aku tak ingin menyiram air garam ke luka yang tengah disembuhkan. Aku tak yakin seratus persen mengingat aku tak begitu mengenal Akashi sebagai andalan Rakuzan. Namun, aku merasa ada kenangan pahit yang didapatkannya di Jepang, tepat setelah dirinya dinyatakan kehilangan kedua kaki.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perangai Akashi sebelum dia datang kemari. Namun, aku tahu benar perangai Akashi yang ada di depanku saat ini. Dia pemuda yang bicara dengan suara pelan. Dia tidak gemar membanggakan apa yang dia miliki. Pemuda itu lebih banyak berbicara tentang bagaimana dia harus membiasakan lidahnya mengecap makanan Belgia. Mungkin Akashi tak menduga bahwa aku mengenalnya. Mungkin pemuda itu tidak menyangka bahwa aku tahu bagaimana dia harus beradaptasi bukan hanya dengan lingkungan, melainkan keadaan yang baru. Sebab saat ini, Akashi mulai menjalani kehidupan sebagai penyandang cacat dan berada di lingkungan yang berisikan orang-orang senasib sepertinya.

Pertemuan kami berakhir saat Akashi menerima pesan dari seseorang.

"Orang rumah," ucapnya.

Aku membantu Akashi memutar kursi rodanya dan bermaksud mengantarkan dia sampai ke rumah. Pemuda berambut merah awalnya keberatan. Dia tidak ingin merepotkanku. Namun, aku merasa tidak direpotkan sama sekali. Kalah berdebat, kini aku mendorong kursi roda Akashi. Kami melewati toko roti yang menguarkan aroma sedap, melewati gereja tua, dan sampailah di dekat tikungan. Telunjuk Akashi mengarah ke kiri, membuatku membelokkan kursi rodanya.

Sebuah rumah megah menyambut kami berdua. Seorang wanita keluar dari dalam sana. Aku membungkuk hormat yang dibalas dengan gesture serupa. Aku dan wanita yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai bibi Akashi berbincang di pintu pagar cukup lama. Aku menjelaskan bahwa kami berdua bertemu tak sengaja dan pergi ke kafe untuk bercengkerama. Wanita di depanku mengibaskan tangan ke depan, mengatakan bahwa dia lega setelah mendengar penjelasanku.

"Bibi cemas sekali. Anak ini baru satu bulan di sini. Bibi senang karena Sei bertemu denganmu, Yume-chan. Bibi harap, kalian bisa berteman baik sebagai sesama orang Jepang."

Aku tertawa. Kulirik Akashi yang diam saja, berpikir bahwa dia merasa bosan lantaran harus mendengarkan percakapan dua perempuan. Tak ingin membuat Akashi bertambah jengah, aku undur diri. Ketika kupikir Akashi akan langsung masuk ke dalam begitu bibinya masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu, aku salah besar. Dia menarik bagian belakang kain bajuku.

Wajahnya tidak menghadap wajahku. Dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu. Rasanya bosan jika tidak memiliki kenalan di kota ini."

Kedua ponsel kami berada dalam jarak yang dekat. jemari kami sama-sama mengetik nomor baru yang akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari kontak. Setelah memberikan nomor masing-masing, aku kembali pamit.

Aku berharap, pertemuan kedua kami akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat dan tentu saja lain kali bukan semata kebetulan.

* * *

Genap dua bulan aku dan Akashi intens melakukan pertemuan. Kadang kala, kami akan menyambangi kediaman masing-masing. Minggu kemarin, aku menemani Akashi di rumahnya. Mendapati potret keluarga Akashi yang dipajang di ruang keluarga membuatku bertanya, ke mana ayah dan ibu sang pemuda?

Minggu ini, giliran rumahku yang menjadi tempat bertemu kami. Ibu sangat antusias menyambut kedatangan Akashi. Wanita yang enam belas tahun membesarkanku itu memasak banyak sekali makanan untuk sang pemuda. Ibu bahkan duduk di sisi Akashi saat kami menyantap hidangan makan siang bersama dan bertanya seputar apa makanan kesukaan Akashi dan kegiatannya sehari-hari.

Dua bulan. Selama itu pula aku belum pernah melihat Akashi bermain basket.

Malamnya, aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang dan meraih satu majalah yang kuletakkan di dekat bantal. Majalah itu berisi profil Akashi. Sang pemuda tampak tengah menggiring bola. Mata krimsonnya terlihat penuh _passion_. Pemuda yang sangat menyukai basket, kini tak pernah memegang bola basket.

Aku menghela napas. Kuraba potret Akashi yang terpampang di majalah. Potret saat dia masih bisa berlari dengan kedua kakinya. Beranjak, aku membuka _laptop_ dan mulai mencari informasi tentang Akashi.

Dari sanalah aku mengetahui bahwa posisi Akashi tak lama digantikan orang lain dan itu terjadi sebelum Akashi bertolak ke Belgia. Dia tidak dimasukkan ke dalam daftar pemain cadangan dan alih-alih pernah menjadi andalan Rakuzan, Akashi justru ditempatkan sebagai asisten manajer tim basket Rakuzan. Itu … sama saja dengan dibuang, bukan? Seperti pakaian mewah yang kini menjadi kain perca. Wajar jika Akashi memilih menyapu habis masa lalunya dengan pindah kemari.

Wajar jika dia enggan membahas soal basket atau teman-teman lamanya. Bagaimana kabar sahabatnya? Orang-orang yang juga tergabung dalam Kiseki no Sedai …? Bukankah seharusnya mereka bisa mencegah Akashi pergi? Bukankah seharusnya mereka bisa meyakinkan Akashi bahwa bakatnya nyata dan tidak akan terkendala kedua kakinya?

Aku meremas majalah di tanganku tanpa sadar. Pikiran buruk melintas di otakku. Aku berpikir bahwa Akashi benar-benar dikucilkan. Tidak peduli sepak terjangnya sehebat apa, bahkan sahabatnya sesama Kiseki no Sedai kini memunggunginya. Aku benci mereka jika pikiranku benar adanya.

* * *

Hari ini, aku sengaja menunggu Akashi di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sang pemuda memintaku menemaninya memilih buku. Aku menyetujuinya dan menawarkan diri untuk menanti, toh, jam pulangku lebih cepat dari biasanya. Beberapa pelajar melintas di depanku. Ada yang mengalami cacat fisik sampai keterbelakangan mental. Semua pelajar pulang dijemput anggota keluarga mereka. Melihat itu, aku membayangkan perasaan Akashi. Dia diantar-jemput oleh bibinya. Jika sang bibi sibuk, Akashi terpaksa pulang seorang diri. Mendorong kursi roda hingga ke rumah bukanlah perkara mudah. Jalanan di Brugge tidak seluruhnya datar. Terkadang kami menemui jalanan yang naik-turun.

Rambut merah tampak mencolok di antara rambut lain, membuatku membebaskan punggungku dari pagar besi yang dingin.

Aku melambaikan tangan pada sosok yang kunanti itu, yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Tiga buku dan satu majalah, itulah isi kantung plastik di tanganku. Seluruhnya adalah belanjaan Akashi. Kami berdua kini melewati lapangan basket _outdoor_. Suara bola yang dipantulkan, membentur pagar atau pinggiran _ring_ , dan suara sorak-sorai pendukung terdengar memecah keheningan. Kursi roda sang pemuda melaju ke sisi lapangan, berbaur dengan beberapa orang yang memilih menjadi penonton di luar.

Sorot mata sendu Akashi tertangkap olehku. Pemuda berambut merah menatap rindu ke dalam lapangan, seakan dia mengharapkan dirinyalah yang berada di sana. Aku hendak memanggil namanya. Namun, sang pemuda telah terlebih dahulu membawa kursi rodanya pergi dari sana.

Melihat bola basket, rasanya aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

* * *

"Selamat datang!" Aku menyapa sang pemuda yang kini berada di depan pintu pagar dengan ceria. Kami janjian untuk bertemu di kediamanku. Tanpa membunyikan bel pun aku tahu bahwa Akashi telah datang. Aku mendengar suara mobil barusan. Bibinya pasti yang mengantarkan dia ke sini.

Aku dan Akashi berbincang-bincang. Sang pemuda menceritakan tentang kontes berpidato yang dia ikuti seminggu lalu. Dia mendapatkan juara pertama dan masih merasa tidak puas akannya. Aku tersenyum gemas. Sang pemuda berambut merah lantas meraih sekeping biskuit dan melahapnya. Kali ini dialah yang mendengarkan ceritaku soal ujian yang akan berlangsung kurang dari satu bulan lagi. Sadar bahwa suasana di rumahku amat tenang, Akashi bertanya.

"Ke mana orang rumah?"

Ide jahil tercetus di kepalaku. Aku sengaja menggantungkan jeda. Kugunakan saat itu untuk bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri di sisi kursi roda Akashi.

"Saat ini di rumah sedang tidak ada seorang pun," desahku di telinganya.

Aku ingin sedikit menggodanya. Tawa yang hendak melesak keluar dari celah bibirku mati-matian kutahan ketika melihat ekspresi panik di wajah Akashi.

Tanganku berada di atas tangannya, sedangkan sebelah tanganku ada di pinggiran kursi roda. Aku menuntun Akashi melajukan kursi rodanya memasuki kamarku (yang berada di lantai dasar). Pemuda itu terlihat gusar, seperti tidak nyaman berada di dalam bersama denganku. Tubuhku berbalik, membungkuk, dan meraba-raba sesuatu di kolong ranjang.

Saat itulah, aku mendengar bunyi kertas yang diremas. Iris cokelatku melirik sosok Akashi yang rupanya tengah membaca sebuah majalah. Majalah yang kubiarkan berserak di lantai. Majalah yang berisi profil dirinya. Dua pasang mata kami beradu. Akashi meminta penjelasan, itu terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tahu siapa kau," ungkapku. "Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah kapten tim basket Rakuzan dan bagian dari Kiseki no Sedai. Aku tahu alasanmu datang kemari. Sejak awal, aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu. Aku tidak ingin membuka luka yang belum benar-benar tertutup."

Jemariku bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang sedari tadi kucari. Kuperlihatkan benda bulat di tanganku, yakni bola basket. Akashi tercengang. Kudekap bola tersebut dan kudaratkan kecupan di sana. "Akashi-kun pasti bisa menjadi pemain basket seperti impianmu. Kuberikan bola ini mantra."

Aku meletakkan sebelah tanganku di atas meja untuk menyangga badan, kudekatkan wajahku ke wajah Akashi. Bibirku bisa merasakan lembutnya pipi sang pemuda yang melihat ke depan dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kuberikan pula mantra ini padamu."

Wajah Akashi bersemu merah.

"Karena itu, Akashi-kun." Aku meletakkan bola basket itu di pangkuan Akashi dan menggenggam tangan kanan sang pemuda. "Kembalilah ke dunia basket. Kau pasti bisa menempuh dunia kompetisi itu sekalipun dengan kondisimu yang sekarang."

Saat itulah, Akashi tidak lagi menunjukkan senyuman palsunya. Dia mengeluarkan segenap emosinya. Akashi yang kutahu (dari majalah) adalah pemuda yang keras dan kuat kini terlihat rapuh di depanku. Dia menangis di depanku, menyandarkan dahinya ke pundakku. Aku menenangkannya, menepuk kepalanya pelan. Aku beruntung bisa melihat sisi Akashi yang ini. sisi lemahnya. Di depanku, Akashi tidak perlu memasang dinding tebal. Aku ingin melihatnya secara transparan, melihat dirinya yang ceria, serius, dan lemah.

Aku tengah bergerilya dengan perasaan yang meluap ini, aku tahu apa yang kurasakan. Namun, aku tak ingin mengutarakannya. Tidak untuk saat ini. Mengembalikan semangat Akashi yang telah luntur adalah prioritasku.

* * *

Kami berdua berada di lapangan basket. Akashi memosisikan kursi rodanya di bawah keranjang basket. Kulemparkan bola tersebut. Akashi menangkap dan melemparkannya ke dalam lingkaran di atas sana. Namun, bola tersebut membentur sisi _ring_ dan jatuh ke bagian luar. Aku bisa melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Akashi.

"Ini baru percobaan pertama, Akashi-kun." Aku mengambil bola itu dan menyerahkannya pada Akashi.

Aku bisa melihat ada percik semangat yang mulai tampak di mata sang pemuda. Rasanya puas melihat Akashi kembali melemparkan bola basket tersebut. Ini kali pertama aku melihat peluh yang membanjiri pelipis hingga leher sang pemuda. Ini kali pertama aku melihat dia terengah-engah kelelahan. Ini kali pertama … aku melihat Akashi tertawa puas saat bola yang dilemparkannya berhasil mencetak angka.

Refleks, kakiku berlari ke arah Akashi. Aku mendekapnya kencang, membuat sang pemuda menjauhkan tubuhku darinya. Aku tahu ini memalukan. Aku sadar wajahku merah padam sekarang. Namun, aku tidak bisa membendung rasa bahagiaku melihat tawa itu.

Sejak saat itu, Akashi bergabung dengan tim basket yang dikhususkan bagi _difable_. Mereka juga menggunakan kursi roda sama halnya dengan Akashi. Aku tertegun saat melihat raut semangat semakin sarat terpancar di wajah sang pemuda, rasanya aku dibuat terkesima. Dia berbincang dengan seorang rekan satu timnya, mungkin membicarakan strategi. Tentu tidak sulit bagi pemuda jenius untuk memperlihatkan taringnya. Akashi diterima dengan senang hati di tim barunya dan mulai mengikuti aktivitas bersama dengan rekan-rekan lain.

Aneh. Itulah satu kata yang kini berada di benakku. Dulu, aku tidak akan mau berada di tempat ini hanya untuk melihat pemain basket melakukan pertandingan. Namun, kali ini, tanpa disuruh pun aku telah duduk di antara penonton. Telingaku tidak lagi disumpal dan mataku menatap fokus ke lapangan. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat melihat Akashi beserta rekan satu timnya mulai memasuki lapangan, berdiri di posisi masing-masing.

* * *

Setengah tahun setelahnya, Akashi datang ke kediamanku dengan membawa kabar baru. Kabar yang membuat jantungku berdenyut kencang dan dadaku terasa sesak. Dia akan kembali ke Jepang. Luka itu telah sembuh. Dia telah siap kembali ke dunia penuh persaingan itu dan unjuk gigi. Dia telah siap menapak di antara pejuang lainnya.

Kenangan pahit yang ingin dia lupakan dan kekalahannya telah terhapus. Akashi akan kembali untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya.

Seharusnya ini membuatku merasa senang. Namun, ada rasa tidak rela yang tidak dapat kutampik. Aku tidak ingin Akashi kembali ke sana. Tidak, Yume. Kau tidak boleh egois. Bagaimanapun adanya, tempat Akashi bukanlah di sini. Akashi memiliki _rakuen_ -nya sendiri, tempat dia mengibaskan sayapnya dan tempat itu bukanlah di sisiku.

* * *

Akashi hendak pamit. Lusa adalah jadwal penerbangannya menuju negeri bunga sakura. Dia akan pulang ke kediamannya dan menjadi Akashi Seijuro yang tidak kukenal. Sosok sang pemuda duduk tenang di atas kursi rodanya. Dia menungguku yang menangis. Awalnya, aku bersikukuh ingin melepasnya dengan senyuman. Namun, kenyataannya sulit. Air mata ini merembes keluar begitu saja. Pertahananku runtuh dan aku terisak. Akashi lantas berinisiatif mendekati sofa tempatku duduk.

Cukup lama, air mata ini terurai seakan tak tahu kapan akan mengering.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu sesekali. Jangan cemas."

Aku menarik tangan Akashi dan membuatnya tidak lagi mengelus kepalaku. Lantas, aku meneleng pelan.

"Kau sudah kembali ke duniamu, Akashi. Jangan menoleh padaku. Aku hanyalah mimpi ( _yume_ ). Kau telah terbangun sekarang, maka lupakanlah kembang tidurmu."

Wajah Akashi terlihat sedih. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

Di luar sana, ada banyak gadis yang melebihiku. Mereka pasti rela berjajar rapi untukmu. Mereka yang memekik girang setiap melihatmu tampil. Mereka yang gemar mengoleksi setiap majalah yang memuat artikel tentangmu. Mereka yang pasti akan berbuat sama denganku jika mereka ada di posisiku. Aku hanya kebetulan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ada di sini. Aku hanya kebetulan bersamamu setengah tahun ke belakang. Aku hanya kebetulan … bisa merasakan usapan tanganmu.

"Kau bisa ikut dengan Akashi, Yume."

Suara ibu spontan membuatku dan Akashi berjauhan. Ibuku tiba-tiba turun dari tangga dan memberikan senyuman jahilnya. Ibu pasti menguping pembicaraan kami. Tidak salah lagi!

Sebentar. Apa maksudnya dengan aku bisa ikut Akashi?

"Ibu …?"

Ibu mengangguk, seakan dirinya bisa membaca pikiranku. "Kembalilah ke Jepang. Kau bisa tinggal di kediaman lama kita. Ada paman dan bibimu di sana, jadi ibu tidak cemas. Selain itu, ayahmu akan kembali bertugas di sana tahun depan."

Aku menoleh pada Akashi. "Akashi-kun!"

Akashi mengacak rambutku. Lima jari kami bertemu dalam satu benturan kencang. Akashi, kau tidak keberatan terbangun dan digentayangi _yume_ , 'kan?

* * *

Jepang. Musim panas.

Napasku tersengal. Aku berlari seperti manusia kesetanan. Entah sudah berapa kali aku nyaris menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya. Ini darurat! Akashi dalam bahaya!

Semua ini bermula saat kami berdua berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Lokasi taman tersebut berdekatan dengan sebuah arena olahraga. Akashi menarikku, mengajakku untuk pergi ke sana.

Lapangan basket adalah tujuan sang pemuda. Melihat bola basket, pemuda berambut merah itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melemparnya. Aku tidak menyangka akan ada beberapa orang yang menginterupsi kami berdua. Mereka adalah pemuda bertubuh menulang yang melihat Akashi dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kau bernyali juga rupanya. Aku tidak menduga kau akan kembali kemari dengan kondisi kaki seperti itu. Lagipula, bukankah kau sudah tidak punya tempat di sini?"

Mendengar kalimat mereka yang keterlaluan, aku maju ke depan dan mendaratkan pukulan di pipi sang pemuda. Tentu aksiku menuai reaksi dari mereka. Teman-teman si pemuda mengerubungiku sampai akhirnya Akashi berteriak dan menantang mereka bertanding basket. Jika kalah, Akashi harus mengelilingi arena pertandingan basket tanpa menggunakan kursi roda! Mereka gila!

Akashi tidak ciut. Dia mengiyakan tantangan tersebut dengan berani. Apa ini Akashi yang dulu? Akashi dengan tekad kuat dan pandangan menerkam. Akashi yang kehendaknya mutlak dan tidak menerima penolakan.

Selagi mereka bertanding, aku meloloskan diri. Akashi bisa kalah! Aku tidak ingin melihat Akashi mengelilingi gedung seperti itu! Aku tidak ingin melihat pemuda itu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri!

Aku mengetuk pintu salah satu kediaman anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Aku mendapatkan alamatnya setelah membuka profil SMP Teikou.

Pemuda berambut biru muda keluar dari pintu. Wajahnya menunjukkan kantuk.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini mengetuk pintu? Bukankah ini hari Minggu?"

Tidak sabar, aku menarik kerah kaos yang dikenakan pemuda di depanku. "Kuroko-san, kumohon ikut aku sekarang!"

Aku menjelaskan kronologi kejadian dan meminta bantuan Kuroko untuk mengumpulkan seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Aku ingin membuktikan loyalitas mereka terhadap ikatan yang diagungkan dari mereka. Ikatan persahabatan yang kokoh itu.

Langkah kaki kami berderap memasuki lapangan basket _indoor_. Perdebatan tidak terhindarkan. Midorima membuat negosiasi dan meminta pertandingan diulang karena skor sangat timpang. Namun, pemuda-pemuda itu tidak setuju. Mereka ingin pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan skor yang ada. Saat itulah, aku melihat ikatan itu. Untuk kali pertama, aku melihat harmonisasi di antara anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

Hasil pertandingan tetap menetapkan kubu seberang sebagai pemenang. Akashi tetap harus berkeliling gedung tanpa menggunakan kursi roda di depan banyak orang yang tengah berlatih. Pemuda berambut merah itu tak menunjukkan mimik gentar. Dia mengarahkan kursi rodanya.

"Akan kulakukan. Aku tak ingin menjilat ludahku sendiri," ujarnya saat aku melarang dia menuruti permintaan pemuda-pemuda menyebalkan tersebut.

Lagi-lagi, aku dibuat terdiam. Ketika Akashi berusaha turun dari kursi rodanya, tangan-tangan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain terulur. Mereka tidak membiarkan Akashi mengelilingi gedung sendirian. Secara bergantian, mereka menggendong Akashi dan membawa tubuh sang pemuda memutari gedung megah tersebut. Ketika salah seorang pemuda menyatakan protes, pemuda pirang bernama Kise membalas mereka dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada perjanjian yang menyatakan Akashi tidak boleh digendong seseorang. Perjanjian mereka hanya "Akashi harus mengitari gedung tanpa menggunakan kursi rodanya".

Puluhan pasang mata seolah terhipnotis dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Dadaku turut bergemuruh. Rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku dan membuat air mataku meleleh tiba-tiba. Kuroko yang telah menggendong Akashi terlebih dahulu dan kini berada di sisiku menyodorkan saputangan miliknya.

Pemuda berambut itu menjawab rasa penasaranku tentang nasib Akashi setelah dinyatakan tidak bisa lagi bermain basket secara normal.

"Rakuzan memang tidak menerimanya. Namun, tim basket khusus _difable_ saling berebut menawarkan posisi menjanjikan baginya. Kami berusaha menghentikannya. Namun, kau tahu sendiri. Kehendaknya mutlak harus dipatuhi atau dia akan bersikap lebih buruk. Kami merelakan dia pergi dan berharap dia akan kembali dengan membawa semangat yang baru."

"Terima kasih, Yume-chan. Kaulah yang menunjukkan Akashi-kun cahaya itu. Cahaya semangat. Cahaya yang menuntunnya menuju masa depan yang dia impikan." Kuroko tersenyum dengan senyuman yang amat meneduhkan.

Tangisku kian kencang. Namun, teralihkan oleh keriuhan saat Akashi yang digendong Aomine berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan untuk mengelilingi gedung. Aku berlari menghampiri Akashi yang diturunkan di atas kursi rodanya. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikan kami, aku mendekap tubuh Akashi erat-erat.

Pemuda beriris merah itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku. Dia balas memelukku. Aku terkejut dan kembali terisak. Suara Akashi yang lembut merasuk ke telingaku, mendengungkan sebuah ucapan.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Ketika kupikir hubungan kami berdua selama berada di Brugge berakhir, ternyata tidak demikian. Kami masih sering bertemu. Ketika perayaan bergabungnya Akashi ke dalam tim basket _difable_ , aku turut hadir di sana. Akashi selalu berkunjung ke kediamanku. Dia mencemaskanku setiap waktu dan terus-menerus meneleponku di waktu luangnya. Pemuda itu selalu berupaya meluangkan waktu untuk sekadar menanyakan kabarku. Sudah kuduga, Akashi adalah tipe pemuda yang posesif. Namun, aku senang dengan sikap posesifnya.

* * *

Aku sengaja duduk di bangku yang strategis. Aku melihat tim yang diketuai Akashi mulai mengisi lapangan. Akashi melihat lurus ke arahku. Dia tahu aku duduk di sini. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat tangan dan mengulaskan senyuman. Beberapa gadis di sekitarku menjerit senang, menganggap bahwa Akashi tengah tersenyum pada mereka. Aku sedikit mengangkatkan tangan dan melambaikannya. Senyuman Akashi melebar. Dia berbalik dan melajukan kursi roda.

Mulai sekarang, jika kau mengizinkanku, aku ingin terus ada di sampingmu. Aku akan mendukungmu.

Aku ingin bersamamu bukan sebagai Akashi yang merupakan salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai atau unggulan Rakuzan. Semua predikat itu hanyalah masa lalumu. Aku ada di sini untukmu saat ini dan seterusnya.

Aku menyukaimu, Akashi.

Di antara tepuk riuh penonton, aku mengatupkan tangan. Aku bukan mendoakan kemenanganmu. Kemenangan tanpa makna akan menjadikanmu serakah, kehilangan hal berharga dari sebuah pertandingan. Aku mendoakan agar kau bahagia dengan hasil apa pun yang kau terima dan tetap bisa mengulaskan senyuman tulusmu. Itu saja.

 **FIN**

* * *

— _Thank you!_

(Grey Cho, 2015)


End file.
